


All The Boys I Didn't Want to Kiss

by K1mHeechu1



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 2016 World Figure Skating Championships, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Pros: Javier had promised to kiss him when he turned 22, if he still hadn't had his first kiss.Cons: There were still 8 months left until his birthday.OrThe one were Javier tries to hook Yuzuru up and Yuzuru is having none of it.





	1. Yuzu

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere... okay, it came out of the fluffy ball of sunshine Yuzuru was at the GP Helsinki SP press conference.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> No Shomas were injured while making this story

Yuzuru Hanyu had a problem.

His problem was Javier Fernandez.

Well, not Javier per se, but rather the way Javier made him feel.

He glared at the back of Javier’s head, who was rehearsing his exhibition routine.

Brian kept glancing at Yuzuru, obviously put out by the way he was acting.

He didn’t really care.

See, his problem was his 22nd birthday was eight months away.

Why was that a problem, you ask?

Well, his dilemma begun that previous September. They were eating pizza while resting from playing video games at Javier’s apartment, after he had threatened Yuzuru with eternal podium tickles if they didn’t hang out together at least once before the season started, when he made the question.

“Have you ever been in a relationship, Yuzu?”

Yuzuru, obviously, did the only logical thing.

Choked on his mouthful of Pizza.

After coughing up a lung (or thankfully not, because he had forgotten his inhaler at home), Javier gently palming his back to try to dislodge the food from his airway, he breathed deeply and answered.

“Why Javi want know?”

 “I’m just curious. I mean, I always tell you everything about the girls I date, but I’ve never heard anything from you”

“Nothing to say. No time for date, I train.”

“Yeah, well, I train too but I have relationships and that’s not a problem”

“Javi different. I not good at doing lot of things at once. Only space for one thing, one love, one goal at time.”

“So, when was the last time you dated someone, then?” Silence. “Yuzu, have you never dated anyone?”

“I tell you, one love, one goal at time”

“Does that mean you’re in love with someone?” Silence. “You are!”

“It’s silly crush, not important. Only crush I have since young, so it’s okay, I can ignore.”

“Have you at least kissed anyone?” Again. Silence. “Yuzu! I know you’re dedicated to the ice, but you’re skipping stages in your life!”

“It okay. Have family, have friends, have ice. It all I need. I want to know how kiss feel, but have no opportunity, so it okay.”

“If you want to kiss someone, then we should get you someone to kiss! I know you’d like to be with a skater in the future, so maybe we can get someone for you to kiss at one of the competitions! I know a lot of girls would die to kiss you!”

Yuzuru bit his lip, looking down.

“What is it?”

He took a deep breath.

“I don’t like girls. I like boys.” He tensed, avoiding looking at Javier and waiting for the worst.

“Oh, Yuzu, you should’ve started there! Okay, I’m one hundred percent sure that there’s _at least_ 20 skaters in the circuit that would die for a chance at being with you.”

Yuzuru’s eyes snapped up, looking at Javier, who was smiling as he ate the last bite of his pizza slice.

He felt the tears gathering and couldn’t stop them from rolling down his cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” Yuzuru put his plate down, using a napkin to try and erase any sign of tears from his face. “Are you okay?” The concern is Javier’s voice only made him cry harder, and he quickly found a hand rubbing his shoulder.

“You first person outside family I tell I gay.” He shuddered, voice breaking.

“Yuzu, being gay is okay, it’s so okay. I’d never see you as anything other than my cute, beautiful, funny and hard-working friend just because you like boys.”

Javier pulled him into a hug, arms around his waist, and Yuzuru quickly closed his arms around Javi’s shoulders, burying his face in his shirt.

“I scared I turn old and not kiss or have boyfriend. I scared I die alone because of fame.”

“Let’s make a deal: we’ll try to get someone for you to kiss, but if we haven’t succeeded by the time you turn 22, I’ll kiss you myself, so you’ll have the experience.”

Yuzuru broke the hug, eyes wide.

“But Javi like girls.”

“I would do anything to make you happy, Yuzu.” He extended his pinkie. “Promise?”

Yuzuru smiled and wrapped his own finger around Javier’s.

“Promise.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And that’s how he had landed himself in this mess.

Because he hadn’t lied to Javier.

He only concentrated on things one at a time. On the ice and in life.

And he couldn’t help but concentrate on one love.

Javier.

He had gotten a crush on Javier the first time they shared a Podium in 2011.

He realised he was in love with Javier when the years passed, and his feelings remained.

See his dilemma?

Javier had promised him he would kiss him if he reached his 22nd birthday without having successfully gotten someone to kiss.

Sounded easy enough, right?

It wasn’t.

He was running out of excuses to tell.

Autumn Classics had been easy. He had acted like he couldn’t do anything out of the absolutely necessary when it came to socialising because of university work, and no one said anything because they knew how particular Yuzuru was about his education.

Skate Canada and NHK were also not difficult at all. He could tell Javier had been working on the background (the amount of times he had to run away and hide because Adam kept hitting on him was surprisingly high), but he managed.

The GPF had been a struggle, because there was no avoiding Javier afterwards. Both because he was in the competition and because he had promised to go sight-seeing with him after the competition was over.

But the banquet had been a nightmare.

“Boyang?”

“He cute but not type I like, Javi.”

“Alex? I’m sure he’d be all for it, even if he’s straight.”

“Friend for too long, don’t want get awkward.”

…

“What about Shoma then?”

“JAVI STOP!”

 

 

 

 

And so here he was, hiding between the Japanese and Russian ladies that were chatting on a corner, as people started to leave. The banquet was almost over, just a few more minutes and he’d be safe in his room. He only had to stay hidden for a few more minutes.

Javier wouldn’t be able to find him there.

“Has anyone seen Yuzu?”

His blood froze, and he started gesturing everyone to keep quiet.

“He is here!”

Mao.

Well, shit.

He made his way towards Javier, throwing a glare as he passed by Mao.

_“Traitor”_

_“Man up and walk, kid.”_

 

“Hi Javi”

“Yuzu! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” He leant closer, his voice turning into a whisper. “I found the perfect person. The other Javier.” Yuzuru’s eyes widened. “He’s a skater, he’s gay, he likes you and you’ve told me before you thought he was handsome.”

 

Yuzuru wanted to cry. He had almost managed to make it through the season, but of course something had to go wrong with his plan.

He took a deep breath.

“No.”

Javier’s surprised face would’ve been funny if he hadn’t been so concerned.

“I leaving now. Bye.”

Yuzuru quickly started walking to the door, Javier still frozen in place.

He made it inside the lift, and the doors were almost closed when Javier rushed in.

He bit his lip and stayed quiet, but the fact that he didn’t press the button to his floor told Yuzuru he would not escape the following conversation.

They exited the lift, walking to Yuzuru’s room, and he took the key card out of his pocket hesitantly. Javier quickly snatched it from his hand, opened the door and went in.

Yuzuru closed the door gently, taking a deep breath, and turning around.

He flinched when he saw Javier staring right at him, arms crossed over his chest, standing in the middle of the room.

“Now tell me the truth.”

Yuzuru toed off his shoes.

“It true. I don’t want other Javi for first kiss.”

“You’ve managed to avoid everyone I have tried to set you up with! Poor Greg is still trying to get over the way you ignored him.”

“Greg? Cricket Greg? He try date me?”

“Of course, he did! And you just ignored it.”

“I not know! I thought he want out like friend and I have competition that week.”

“Adam too! And in Barcelona you also ignored everyone!”

“All children or good friend, no one good!”

“But the other Javi is not a kid, he’s not a close friend and you said you liked him! Why is he not good enough for you?”

“Javi stop.”

“No, tell me why.”

“Javi, please.”

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me.”

“BECAUSE HE NOT YOU!” Yuzuru yelled out and instantly covered his mouth with both hands, eyes wide in surprise for what he’d just said, turning around to face the wall.

He couldn’t stare at Javier in that moment.

“Yuzu…”

He could feel the tears building up.

“Yuzu, look at me.” He shook his head in denial. “Yuzu, please.”

Knowing Yuzuru wouldn’t turn around, Javier walked around his body, until Yuzuru could see his shoes in front of him.

Javier used his fingers to hook them under his chin, tilting his head back, to look at his face.

Javier’s eyes looked like melted chocolate.

“Let me see if I get things right.” His thumb caressed Yuzuru’s chin. “You’ve been avoiding other skaters because you didn’t want to be kissed.” Yuzuru nodded. “Because you love me” Yuzuru’s lips trembled, and Javier’s free hand instantly went to his fringe, combing the hair away from his eyes with his fingers. “And that’s why you wanted to remain unkissed until December, so that I’d be your first kiss.” A tear rolled down his cheek and Javier quickly wiped it away. “You’re an idiot, you know?” Yuzuru locked eyes with him. “You didn’t have to wait a year, you stupid boy. You just needed to say so.”

And before Yuzuru could understand what was happening, he found himself being kissed by Javier.

Javier’s lips were soft and gentle, giving him just a brief close-mouthed kiss, and leaning away a bit, breath still on Yuzuru’s lips, waiting for him to react.

When Yuzuru did react, his moves were hesitant and nervous. He leant in closer, lips hovering millimetres away from Javier, and then barely brushing over his lips.

It was just a soft press, but it made them both shiver.

Yuzuru grew a little more confident, pressing his lips harder, making Javier’s hand move from his hair to his waist, pressing Yuzuru’s body closer to him.

Javier opened his lips just a little, nipping at Yuzuru’s lower lip softly, making him let out a breathless gasp.

They grew out of air quite fast, and they separated because the need to breath was big, but not too much because the need for closeness was even bigger.

Javier kept giving Yuzuru short pecks, smiles on both their lips, gasping for the shared air.

“How was your first kiss?” Javier asked in a whisper.

“Not as gross as I think it be.”

They both laughed.

“You love me.” Yuzuru whispered back, afraid to shatter the moment. Javier nodded, both arms tightly wrapped around his waist. “But you like girl.”

“I told you this already, I would do anything to make you happy, Yuzu.” He pressed another short peck to Yuzuru’s lips. “Te amo”

“Be my boyfriend?” Yuzuru asked, lips lingering over Javier’s.

“I thought you’d never ask.” He kissed Yuzuru deeply, before breaking the kiss to hug him tight.

The stood there, just enjoying the feeling of each other’s arms.

That is, until Javier started snickering.

“What it?”

“Brian is going to lose his shit when he finds out we’re together. He’ll have us banned from jumps until we retire.”

They both laughed at the image.

This was worth it.


	2. Javi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pros: He would be the only person to have ever kissed Yuzuru if he still hadn't had his first kiss by the time he turned 22.
> 
> Cons: How was he going to keep everyone from hitting on Yuzuru and stealing his first kiss.
> 
> Or
> 
> The one were Yuzuru doesn't know, but Javier is working against all odds to be his first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Hmmm, Narwhal, what is this and why does it look familiar?  
> Bc it is familiar. I'd already posted this as a stand alone in a series, but I was editing it and somehow I managed to delete it... Great job, Narwhal. Great job.
> 
> So I'm taking it as the universe sending me a sign that it shouldn't be a stand alone, and unifying the series under a single story. (Instead of taking it as me fucking up like the idiot I am)
> 
> Anyway, what's done, is done.
> 
> Bye!

Javier Fernandez had a problem.   
  
His problem was Yuzuru Hanyu.   
  
Well, not actually him, but the fact that being around Yuzuru turned him into an idiot and he ended up making promises he really didn’t want to keep.   
  
And as he stared at Yuzuru’s body in those tight training clothes, he questioned his sanity.   
  
How was he going to make it without kissing Yuzuru for more than a year?   
  
See, they had been enjoying a game night together when he had made the stupid question that had started all this mess.   
  
“Have you ever been in a relationship, Yuzu?” He jumped when Yuzuru choked on the pizza he was eating, and quickly patted his back trying to get him to breathe again.   
  
“Why Javi want know?”   
  
“I’m just curious. I mean, I always tell you everything about the girls I date, but I’ve never heard anything from you”   
  
“Nothing to say. No time for date, I train.”   
  
“Yeah, well, I train too but I have relationships and that’s not a problem”   
  
“Javi different. I not good at doing lot of things at once. Only space for one thing, one love, one goal at time.”   
  
“So, when was the last time you dated someone, then?” Yuzuru blushed and looked down. “Yuzu, have you never dated anyone?”   
  
“I tell you, one love, one goal at time”   
  
“Does that mean you’re in love with someone?” Yuzuru blushed harder, and Javier felt the bile rising in his throat but swallowed down the feeling. It wasn’t time to get jealous. “You are!”   
  
“It’s silly crush, not important. Only crush I have since young, so it’s okay, I can ignore.”   
  
“Have you at least kissed anyone?” Yuzuru looked down. Again. “Yuzu! I know you’re dedicated to the ice, but you’re skipping stages in your life!”   
  
“It okay. Have family, have friends, have ice. It all I need. I want to know how kiss feel, but have no opportunity, so it okay.”   
  
“If you want to kiss someone, then we should get you someone to kiss! I know you’d like to be with a skater in the future, so maybe we can get someone for you to kiss at one of the competitions! I know a lot of girls would die to kiss you!”   
  
He saw the way Yuzuru’s expression changed, becoming darker.   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“I don’t like girls. I like boys.” He saw the way Yuzuru’s muscles contracted, and how he seemed to be looking everywhere but at Javier, obviously waiting for the backlash. That wouldn’t do.   
  
“Oh, Yuzu, you should’ve started there! Okay, I’m one hundred percent sure that there’s at least 20 skaters in the circuit that would die for a chance at being with you.”   
  
He purposefully took a bite of the pizza, trying to look as nonchalant as possible, even if he was screaming inside because, hello, Yuzuru was gay, and what if he actually had a chance? Wait, no, don’t answer that. He didn’t want to get his hopes up for nothing.   
  
His eyes widened when he saw the tears rolling down Yuzuru’s cheeks.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Yuzuru put his plate down, using a napkin to try and erase any sign of tears from his face. “Are you okay?” He quickly leant over to rub at Yuzuru’s shoulder, seeing him cry even harder than before.   
  
“You first person outside family I tell I gay.” Yuzuru shuddered, voice breaking.   
  
“Yuzu, being gay is okay, it’s so okay. I’d never see you as anything other than my cute, beautiful, funny and hard-working friend just because you like boys.”   
  
Javier couldn’t resist the temptation and hugged the thinner body tightly against his, arms instinctively going to Yuzuru’s waist, as Yuzuru’s took their normal place around Javier’s shoulders, burying his face on the fabric of his shirt.   
  
“I scared I turn old and not kiss or have boyfriend. I scared I die alone because of fame.”   
  
“Let’s make a deal: we’ll try to get someone for you to kiss, but if we haven’t succeeded by the time you turn 22, I’ll kiss you myself, so you’ll have the experience.”   
  
Yuzuru broke the hug, eyes wide. Javier melted.   
  
“But Javi like girls.”   
  
‘Do it, you idiot. Tell him you love him and kiss him. Don’t be a coward.’   
  
“I would do anything to make you happy, Yuzu.” Fuck, that wasn’t what he actually meant to say. Why did he do that? He couldn’t take that back now. He extended his pinkie. “Promise?”   
  
Yuzuru smiled and wrapped his own finger around Javier’s.   
  
“Promise.”   
  
And that’s how he had landed himself in this mess.   
  
Because he had been a coward that hadn’t told Yuzuru the truth.   
  
That, no matter how many girls he dated, or with how many people he flirted, he was so foolishly in love with Yuzuru that it hurt.   
  
See his dilemma?   
  
He had promised Yuzuru he would kiss him if he reached his 22nd birthday without having successfully gotten someone to kiss.   
  
Somehow, someone in Team Japan had leaked the fact that Yuzuru had never kissed someone.   
  
And that’s when people began flocking him for advice.   
  
First was that stupid Greg, with his stupid height and stupid big smile and blue eyes. He had had the nerve to outright ask Yuzuru out on a dinner date. Luckily Yuzuru had shut him down instantly, telling him he was too busy to go out. He couldn’t help but to inwardly gloat a little at how mopey Greg had looked for weeks after that.   
  
‘Serves him right, he had no right trying to take MY Yuzu out. Wait, my Yuzu? What am I even thinking?’   
  
He had managed to avoid giving people any information about how to get to Yuzuru in Autumn Classics by acting like he was too busy to talk or answer calls. In reality, he had spent all of his time after practice petting Effie, playing video games and avoiding his phone.   
  
Skate Canada and NHK were a nightmare.    
  
People kept asking him to give them advice about how to woo Yuzuru, men, women and everything in between. It seemed Yuzuru was even more attractive for people in the circuit that he had predicted.   
  
He was so close to making his way to Alberta to murder Adam Rippon when Nam told him he hadn’t stopped chasing Yuzuru and hitting on him, without taking into consideration that Yuzuru looked completely creeped out by the attention the older skater was giving him. A couple of phone calls later, he had made sure Michal entertained Adam during the gala and the banquet so he wouldn’t have time to target Yuzuru again.   
  
Michal’s undercover bodyguard work continued at NHK, where, by pretending to need help looking for his missing blade guard -that was, of course non-existent-, he successfully managed to keep Yuzuru from being harassed by Mirai and Ashley.   
  
“You owe me, Fernandez.” Michal said as he called to announce that nothing had happened at the banquet, because he had somehow managed to convince Keiji to stick to Yuzuru like glue. “I talked two pair skaters and one ice dancer out of chasing the kid. You better get me one hell of a fruit basket.”   
  
The GPF had been the easiest one, because he was actually there and could effectively cockblock everyone by remaining close to Yuzuru and glaring at people… which surprisingly worked wonders to deter them from trying to do something.   
  
He hadn’t left Yuzuru’s side for more than a second after the competition, playing around during gala rehearsal and then rushing to the Team Japan table the second the meal finished and people started to socialise, unceremoniously plopping his butt on the chair right next to Yuzuru’s so he could stop anyone else from trying to sit there.   
  
Yuzuru didn’t look too happy about it, but he didn’t really care.   
  
“What Javi doing here?” He asked, cocking his head to the side like a puppy. Like a cute, cute puppy. Javier inwardly melted. “Why you no dance?”   
  
“I’m here to talk to you, of course!” He quickly thought about his alibi, and decided the course of action. “ What do you think about Jin Yang? I don’t really know him but he seems like he’d be a nice kisser”   
  
“No way, too awkward”   
  
“Boyang?”   
  
“He cute but not type I like, Javi.”   
  
“Alex? I’m sure he’d be all for it, even if he’s straight.”   
  
“Friend for too long, don’t want get awkward.”   
  
…   
  
“What about Shoma then?”   
  
“JAVI STOP!” Yuzuru laughed, hitting his shoulder with a loose fist, making Javier smile.   
  
“Ok, I’ll stop now, but let’s go dance.” He stood up and offered his hand. Yuzuru doubted for a moment, but then took it and let himself be led to the center of the room.   
  
  
  
Javier mentally patted himself on the back when he closed the door of his room after carefully watching Yuzuru go into his own.   
  
He had managed to stop people from kissing Yuzuru.   
  
Now, if he only could do the same for a full year, he’d get to kiss him.   
  
  
In the months between the GPF and Worlds, Javier did a lot of thinking and self-questioning.   
  
Was it right, what he was doing? Why was he actually stopping everyone from getting to Yuzuru?   
  
He was being overbearing, controlling and what he was doing would at some point make Yuzuru’s small social circle get even smaller.   
  
He spent long hours lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and pondering.   
  
And then decided to stop being selfish and, for once, to be a good friend.   
  
  
And so here he was, trying to find Yuzuru in the middle of the banquet hall, as he had disappeared when Javier had gone to the toilet and had become impossible to find.   
  
He was running out of time, as well. The banquet was nearly over, people already starting to leave, and in a few more minutes he would’ve lost his chance to help Yuzuru even if it hurt him.   
  
“Has anyone seen Yuzu?” He asked, approaching a group of skaters chatting in a corner.   
  
“He is here!”   
  
Mao.   
  
Thank god for Mao,  he’d have to send her a present later.   
  
Yuzuru appeared out of thin air from behind the group, hissing something at Mao in Japanese as he walked past her, which she answered, grinning mockingly.   
  
  
“Hi Javi”   
  
“Yuzu! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” He leant closer, his voice turning into a whisper. “I found the perfect person. The other Javier.” Yuzuru’s eyes widened.  Oh, no, he was going to accept, wasn’t him? “He’s a skater, he’s gay, he likes you and you’ve told me before you thought he was handsome.”   
  
Javier wanted to cry. Damn his loyalty, why couldn’t he had waited a few more months? He could’ve been Yuzuru’s first kiss and he was ruining it.   
  
“No.”   
  
Javier’s eyes opened widely, eyebrows almost touching his hairline, and mouth falling open in shock.   
  
“I leaving now. Bye.”   
  
Yuzuru quickly started walking to the door, Javier still frozen in place.   
  
‘Did he just… say no?’    
  
Javier quickly snapped back when he realised that Yuzuru was getting away, and run after him, getting in the lift just as the doors were closing.   
  
He didn’t bother pressing the button to his floor. He needed answers and he was going to get them.   
  
And maybe he would grow a pair and confess.   
  
‘Hey Yuzu, I lied to you, I’m a complete idiot. I’m totally in love with you and there’s no way I’ll be able to last eight more months without kissing you. Now come here and let me kiss you.’    
  
… There’s no way he’d have the guts to say that. Guess he’d have to wing it.   
  
They exited the lift, walking to Yuzuru’s room, and he took the key card out of his pocket hesitantly. Javier quickly snatched it from his hand, opened the door and went in.   
  
Yuzuru closed the door gently, taking a deep breath, and turning around.   
  
Javier looked at him, arms crossed over his chest, from where we was standing in the middle of the room. He saw Yuzuru visibly flinch.   
  
“Now tell me the truth.”   
  
Yuzuru toed off his shoes.   
  
“It true. I don’t want other Javi for first kiss.”   
  
‘Am I going to tell the truth or be a hypocrite?’   
  
“You’ve managed to avoid everyone I have tried to set you up with! Poor Greg is still trying to get over the way you ignored him.”   
  
‘Huh, guess hypocrite it is.’   
  
“Greg? Cricket Greg? He try date me?”   
  
“Of course, he did! And you just ignored it.”   
  
“I not know! I thought he want out like friend and I have competition that week.”   
  
“Adam too! And in Barcelona you also ignored everyone!”   
  
“All children or good friend, no one good!”   
  
“But the other Javi is not a kid, he’s not a close friend and you said you liked him! Why is he not good enough for you?”   
  
“Javi stop.”   
  
“No, tell me why.”   
  
“Javi, please.”   
  
“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me.”   
  
“BECAUSE HE NOT YOU!” Yuzuru yelled out and instantly covered his mouth with both hands, eyes wide, turning around to face the wall.   
  
Javier couldn’t stop gaping. Had he heard correctly? Could it be that, maybe, Yuzuru actually liked him? He didn’t want to get his hopes up only to be shot down. He wouldn’t be able to take it.   
  
“Yuzu…”   
  
“I not good at doing lot of things at once. Only space for one thing, one love, one goal at time.”   
  
“Does that mean you’re in love with someone? You are!”   
  
“It’s silly crush, not important. Only crush I have since young, so it’s okay, I can ignore.”   
  
‘Oh por dios. I think… was it me all along?’   
  
“Yuzu, look at me.” He shook his head in denial. Javier stepped closer to his back. “Yuzu, please.”   
  
Knowing Yuzuru wouldn’t turn around, he walked around his body, standing right in front of him, and used his fingers to hook them under his chin, tilting his head back, to look at his face.   
  
Yuzuru’s eyes were glossed over by tears, face somehow pale and flushed at the same time. He looked absolutely stunning.   
  
“Let me see if I get things right.” He caressed Yuzuru’s chin with his thumb.  “You’ve been avoiding other skaters because you didn’t want to be kissed.” Yuzuru nodded. “Because you love me” Yuzuru’s lips trembled, and Javier’s free hand instantly went to his fringe, combing the hair away from his eyes with his fingers, trying to offer some comfort. “And that’s why you wanted to remain unkissed until December, so that I’d be your first kiss.” A tear rolled down his cheek and Javier quickly wiped it away. “You’re an idiot, you know?” Yuzuru locked eyes with him.    
  
‘I’m an idiot too, I was going to wait until December as well.’   
  
“You didn’t have to wait a year, you stupid boy. You just needed to say so.”   
  
And before he could chicken out, Javier leant in and kissed Yuzuru.   
  
Yuzuru’s lips were warm and plush. He kissed him gently, mouth closed, and leant away to give Yuzuru a chance to process his thoughts.   
  
Yuzuru moved slowly, hesitantly as he leant forward, barely brushing his lips in a kiss.   
  
It was just a soft press, but it made them both shiver.   
  
Yuzuru grew a little more confident, pressing his lips harder, making Javier’s hand move from his hair to his waist, pressing Yuzuru’s body closer to him. He loved Yuzuru’s waist. It felt like it had been designed to fit right into his hands.   
  
Javier opened his lips just a little, nipping at Yuzuru’s lower lip softly, making him let out a breathless gasp.   
  
They grew out of air quite fast, and they separated because the need to breath was big, but not too much because the need for closeness was even bigger.   
  
Javier kept giving Yuzuru short pecks, smiles on both their lips, gasping for the shared air.   
  
“How was your first kiss?” Javier asked in a whisper.   
  
“Not as gross as I think it be.”   
  
They both laughed.   
  
“You love me.” Yuzuru whispered back. Javier nodded, staying silent, afraid to ruin the moment, both arms tightly wrapped around his waist. “But you like girl.”   
  
“I told you this already, I would do anything to make you happy, Yuzu.” He pressed another short peck to Yuzuru’s lips. “Te amo”   
  
“Be my boyfriend?” Yuzuru asked, lips lingering over Javier’s.   
  
“I thought you’d never ask.” He kissed Yuzuru deeply, before breaking the kiss to hug him tight.   
  
The stood there, just enjoying the feeling of each other’s arms.   
  
Until Javier started snickering.   
  
“What it?”   
  
“Brian is going to lose his shit when he finds out we’re together. He’ll have us banned from jumps until we retire.”   
  
They both laughed at the image, Yuzuru quickly placing his hands around the back of Javier’s neck and tugging him closer to kiss him again.   
  
“I’ve been in love with you for far too long.” Javier whispered against his lips, feeling brave from all the love in the air. “I wanted to kick myself after making you that promise. I should’ve just kissed you right there and we would’ve avoided all the mess. I run around scaring people into not interacting with you in fear someone would kiss you before I did.” He felt what was left of the guilt leaving his chest as he confessed.   
  
“Silly Javi. You didn’t have to wait a year.  You just need to say so.”    
  
Javier laughed and kissed Yuzuru again.   
  
He would face whatever was coming in the future.    
As long as he could keep kissing Yuzuru, and being the only person to have ever tasted his lips.   
  
And judging by the noises Yuzuru was emitting, it didn’t look as if Yuzuru was about to protest.   
  
  
  
  
(Michal and Mao were surprised to find fruit baskets delivered to their rooms the next day. Yuzuru had laughed at Javier. Javier had only said he had to recognise somebody else’s help and thank them for helping him get Yuzuru as a boyfriend.   
  
Yuzuru simply rolled his eyes and kissed him.)   
  
  



	3. Yuzuvier (and Brian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!!!  
> This is the last part of this story!! I might revisit it in the future, so don't be too shocked if a new chapter pops up at some point, but this is it for now.
> 
> Thanks to awesome beta Shaykippers for catching my mistakes ♥
> 
> You can find me on Twitter, @K1mHeechu1
> 
> Happy reading!!

The first person to find out was, of course, Yuzuru’s mother. There were only so many times he could use the “I’m hanging out with Javi in his apartment” before it got suspicious, even more so considering Yuzuru had always been one to reject most offers to hang out unless there’s was no way he could get out of it. She had simply smiled knowingly, ruffled his hair, and given him a bag of homemade snacks for him to share with Javier.

Yuzuru had never been so relieved in his entire life. Knowing his mother knew he was gay and in a relationship with another man and she didn’t mind was seriously the best news ever. He felt like he could finally breathe when he thought about his future. It meant he could plan a future with Javier, or in the unlikely chance something happened to them and it didn’t work out, with another possible future male partner and know his mother supported his decisions, and he wouldn’t be forced to hide it, to fake heterosexuality, marry a girl he didn’t love, and pretend he wasn’t dying inside every day he was forced to lie. It meant he could love Javier unrepentantly and freely, he could invite him home, and talk about his relationship and know his mother supported him as a human being, but most importantly, as her precious son.

The second person to find out was Laura. Javier was talking to her on Skype one day, when Yuzuru came into the apartment, using the key Javier had given him, announcing he had gotten Effie’s brand of wet food on discount, so he had bought a whole bunch of them for them. When he realised Laura had heard he gasped, all of his muscles freezing, and he stopped breathing until Laura started laughing, loudly exclamation that she had known all along there was something there, and that it had been obvious Javier was head over heels for Yuzuru for ages, but kept denying it.

Javier’s parents and Yuzuru’s father and sister had reacted just like Yumi and Laura had. They had accepted it instantly, as if they had known for ages already. Yuzuru and Javier thought that, maybe, everyone had known they were mad about each other before they had known themselves.

Yuzuru and Javier felt better than they ever had. It was extremely weird, they knew, the fact that they had fallen in love with the person that was their biggest rival, that they worked so well together. It was weird, the way Yuzuru always knew what Javier was thinking and answered accordingly even before he voiced it out, or the way Javier always knew what it was that Yuzuru needed even before Yuzuru himself realised he needed it.

They were spending free time after training taking walks, Yuzuru finally getting to know the city he had been living in for years already. They were spending evenings playing games, and watching films, sitting on Javier’s sofa, plastered to each other’s body.  They were spending nights cuddled together in Yuzuru’s tiny bed, made for one person only, but forcing their bodies to fit in by sleeping so close to each other, they often forgot where Yuzuru’s body ended and Javier’s began; or in Javier’s king sized bed, naked skin against naked skin, intertwined and sated, completely in love.

They were learning small things they had never known about the other. Like how much Javier hated it when his coffee boiled, so much so that he would throw it away and start making a new cup the second it boiled. Or how Yuzuru was so obsessively tidy with his skating things, but a complete slob when it came to his clothes and actually folding things and putting them away. Yuzuru had learned what to do when Javier had an anxiety attack, and Javier had learned that if he didn’t set an alarm they would both oversleep because Yuzuru, against popular belief, was NOT a morning person, and couldn’t wake up early by himself to save his life.

They took their relationship day by day, making sure to communicate and set boundaries and understand each other, and realising that each day they fell deeper and deeper in love with each other.

Javier knew, deep inside his chest, there was something that told him Yuzuru would be it. There would be no one else. They were still new, but Javier had accepted the fact that he couldn’t picture a future without Yuzuru since the moment he kissed him in that hotel room.

And Yuzuru knew that, while he might be able to do everything he ever dreamed of, he would no longer be able to not picture Javier by his side as he achieved his goals. He wanted Javier by his side on every podium, every training session, every lunch date, every cold night to cuddle close to as Effie purred next to them.

  
  
  


The last person of their closest circle to find out was, obviously, Brian. They hadn’t been able to say a single word to him about the recent change of directions between the both for months, too scared he would think it was a bad idea, that he wouldn’t support their relationship.

After a few months, they finally gathered enough courage to face their fear.

  
  
  
  
  


“YOU WHAT!!??”

They winced but smiled sheepishly.

Brian took in their stance. Shoulders squared; eyes wide. Javier tightly grasping Yuzuru’s hand, and Yuzuru’s thumb was caressing Javier’s skin.

He took a deep breath.

“TRACY!” Tracy turned around, a questioning look on her face. “You take over, I have to pack.”

“Pack? Where are you going.”

“I’m moving to fucking Iceland and raising sheep. I’m done with these two idiots.”

They both stared at Brian, eyes wide, as he turned around and went inside his office, slamming the door shut behind himself. They turned to a snickering Tracy with questioning faces.

“Don’t worry boys, go warm up, I’ll go get him a coffee. He’s happy about you.” A loud wail could be heard coming from the office, making both of them jump. “He’s just stressed because Ghislain was helping his two star pupils train jumps they haven’t ratified without letting him know” both of them winced, knowing they were those pupils. “... and you basically dropped a bowling ball on top of his cake.”

Tracy patted both their cheeks and left for the coffee machine.

Yuzuru turned to Javier, pouting.

“Does it mean we can’t train jump late with Ghislain? I want my 4A”

They heard a loud crash and turned around to see Brian had come out of his office to accept Tracy’s coffee mug, only to drop it when he heard him.

“4A… Yuzuru-” Brian was getting a concerning shade of purple. “GHISLAIN BRIAND I SWEAR TO GOD! I QUIT! I QUIT! ICELAND, HERE I COME!” 


End file.
